Le parfum
by Krikr
Summary: Shepard a acheté un parfum étrange au Purgatoire et décide de le tester sur samantha Traynor. Mon premier Lemon ! Vous n'aimez pas vous ne lisez pas !


**Parce qu'il y a un début à tout, voici mon premier lemon.**

**Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu le rating M je préviens : Ce chapitre contient du contenu sexuel explicite (un lemon). Si vous n'aimez pas ou que vous ne vous pensez pas capable de lire ceci, c'est votre dernière chance de cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite de votre écran.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez et n'oubliez pas de mettre une review pour me dire si je dois renoncer au lemons ou pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Le parfum

John Shepard était assis sur son lit, une fiole à la main. Cette fiole contenait un parfum acheté sur la Citadelle à une asari dans un coin du Purgatoire. Elle lui avait garanti que ce parfum aurait des effets incroyables, surprenants et très plaisants. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment crue mais c'était dit que, dans la mesure où il mettait toujours le même parfum, cela lui ferait du bien d'en changer un peu.

On frappa à sa porte. John l'ouvrit et Samantha Traynor apparut. Elle avait l'air plutôt anxieuse:

'Vous m'avez demandé commandant ?'

'Oui Samantha, ma défaite de l'autre jour m'est restée en travers de la gorge et j'aimerais ma revanche.'

'Si vous voulez. Je vais chercher mon jeu d'échec.'

'J'attends'

Elle revint 2 minutes plus tard avec son jeu d'échec à la main.

'Alors commandant, vous êtes prêt à perdre à nouveau ?'

'On va voir ça.'

15 minutes plus tard.

'Echec et mat Traynor ! Alors vous en dites quoi ?'

'Eh bien …bravo'

'Je trouve que j'ai gagné trop facilement, vous allez bien ?'

'Je me sens un peu bizarre.'

'Vous pensez pouvoir aller jusqu'à votre couchette ?'

'Je ne sais pas.'

'Restez ici quelques minutes, vous irez voir le docteur Chakwas quand vous irez mieux.'

'D'accord.'

Samantha se leva et s'assit sur le lit pendant que John rangeait les pièces d'échec dans le plateau.

'Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit dites-le'

'En fait, il y a bien quelque chose que vous pouvez faire pour moi.' Dit Samantha en se levant ' Je vous assure que je me sentirais vraiment mieux après.'

'Et c'est ?'

'Je veux que vous me baisiez.'

John resta silencieux quelques secondes, pris de court par la demande inattendue.

'Vous voulez que je vous baise ? Mais vous n'êtes pas …'

'Si mais j'ai décidé de laisser au grand commandant Shepard une chance de me montrer ce qu'il vaut. Votre proposition tiens toujours non ?'

'Bien sûr ! Je tiens juste à ce que vous soyez sûre de ce que vous demandez Samantha vu qu'il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible quand j'aurais commencé.'

'Je veux que vous me baisiez. Tout de suite.'

John se dirigea aussitôt vers elle et commença à lui embrasser le cou en l'attirant contre lui avec son bras gauche tout en frottant sa main droite contre l'entrejambe de Samantha qui se mit à gémir :

'Ooooooh, c'est tellement bon, vous savez vous servir de vos mains.'

'Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu.'

John continua de caresser l'entrejambe de Samantha, ses caresses devenant de plus en plus précises jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par ne plus frotter qu'un point précis pendant qu'il lui enlevait ses vêtements un à un le plus lentement possible. Il plaqua ensuite violemment ses lèvres contre celles de Samantha, l'embrassant fougueusement et envahissant sa bouche avec sa langue.

Pendant ce temps, devant la cabine de Shepard.

'J'ai pourtant été claire la dernière fois : tu t'approches encore de John et tu te retrouves avec plusieurs dents en moins.'

'Et moi je croyais t'avoir dit que si tu le touchais encore une fois je te briserai les jambes !'

'Ah oui ? Tu ne pourrais pas même si je te passais une batte de base-ball et que je restais sans bouger !'

'Parce que tu crois que tu peux faire mieux que moi peut-être ?'

'Absolument !'

'Quand j'ai couché avec John, il a joui trois fois !'

'Ah bon ? Et ç'a pris combien de temps ? Trois jours ?'

'Quatre heures. Et toi, il a fallu combien de temps pour que tu le fasse jouir ?'

'Une demi-heure.'

'Pff, amatrice.'

'Tu veux qu'on lui demande ?'

'Excellente idée, comme ça tu ne pourras plus prétendre qu'il te préfère à moi !'

Ashley et Miranda ouvrirent la porte et virent John en train de sucer le sein droit de Samantha tout en la doigtant avec sa main droite et en malaxant le gauche avec son autre main.

'John ! 'crièrent-elles en même temps.

Ashley se rua sur Samantha et la jeta contre le mur pendant que Miranda se ruait sur Shepard.

'Comment tu as pu nous faire ça ? Et avec un lesbienne en plus !'

'Ne soyez pas trop dure avec lui' intervint Samantha, assise au sol contre le mur, 'C'est moi qui ait tenue à ce qu'il me baise.'

'Comment ça ?!' s'insurgea Ashley tout en s'approchant d'elle et pourquoi tu lui a demandé ça ?'

'Parce que j'en avais envie. Je ne pouvais plus résister.' Répondit l'intéressée 'Personne ne peut résister à un homme pareil, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?'

'Si si' répondit Miranda distraitement. Elle n'arrivait pas à déplacer son regard de l'érection de John qui se voyait très nettement même à travers le pantalon qu'il portait. 'Personne ne peut résister.'

Elle se baissa, ouvrit le pantalon, baissa le boxer de John et enfourna sa bite dans sa bouche.

'Ooooh' soupira Shepard 'Miri t'es toujours aussi bonne pour ça.'

'De quoi ?!' s'exclama Ashley 'Comment tu peux prétendre qu'elle est meilleure que moi ?! '

Alors qu'elle se levait pour écarter Miranda de Separd, Samantha la prit par le bras.

'Ashley, j'ai un meilleur moyen.'

'Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi ?' demanda Ashley, énervée.

'Tu sais pourquoi John n'a pas protesté quand je lui aie demandé ? Parce que les lesbiennes excitent beaucoup les hommes. Si on lui fait un petit spectacle je te garantit qu'il ne fera même plus attention à Miranda.'

'Tu es sûre ?'

'Certaine.'

'Mais je ne suis pas…'

'Juste pour cette fois.'

'Bon d'accord.'

Samantha attira Ashley contre elle et l'embrassa passionnément pendant qu'elle lui enlevait ses vêtements. Ashley ne resta pas sans rien faire et enfonça son index dans l'intimité de Samantha tout en lui malaxant les seins. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes cette dernière sépara leurs bouches pour respirer et dit en souriant.

'Tu es sûre que c'est ta première fois avec une femme ?'

'Ta gueule et embrasse-moi.' Répondit Ashley en plaquant Samantha contre elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, John ne put se retenir, prit la tête de Miranda a deux mains et lui enfourna sa bite toute entière dans la bouche au moment où il éjacula.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'afflux de sperme s'arrêta et Miranda rejeta la tête en arrière, elle avait la bouche pleine du sperme de John.

'Ash, Sam, venez par ici s'il vous plaît.' Dit-il.

Ces dernières se détachèrent et s'approchèrent à quatre pattes de Miranda.

'Comme j'ai adoré votre petit spectacle, je crois que vous avez droit à une récompense. Miranda, s'il te plaît donne leur ce qu'il te reste de moi. Les filles, mettez-vous sur le dos.'

'Compris John' dirent Ashley et Samantha en même temps.

Miranda s'allongea sur Ashley, entrouvrit la bouche et fit tomber dans la sienne une partie du sperme de John. Elle fit la même chose avec Samantha. Elles avalèrent en même temps.

'C'était bon ?' s'enquit John. Les trois filles acquiescèrent.

'Venez alors, il y en a encore assez pour vous toutes.'

John se leva et les trois filles entourèrent son membre : Ashley se mit à lécher le gland, Samantha à sucer les boules de Shepard pendant que Miranda léchait le reste de son pénis.

C'est dans cette position que les trouva Samara quand elle entra dans la cabine de John une dizaine minutes plus tard.

'Excusez-moi Shepard, je voulais vous…. Je vois que vous êtes occupé.'

'Ce n'est rien Samara' articula John 'Qu'est ce que vous me vouliez ?'

'Eh bien je voulais vous remercier pour l'aide que vous m'avez apporté au monastère mais je reviendrai plus tard.'

'Oh non, restez.'

'C'est vrai que cela me donne un excellent moyen de vous remercier.'

Elle s'approcha, s'agenouilla à côté de Miranda et entreprit de sucer le testicule libre de John.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ce dernier n'y tint plus et dit :

'Arrêtez ou je vais encore jouir !'

'Mais c'est exactement ce qu'on veut.' Dit Samantha.

Les quatre filles reprirent leur travail avec encore plus d'ardeur et quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque John éjacula, les aspergeant toutes de sperme, elles se léchèrent les unes les autres.

'Mais comment tu fais pour rester encore dur après tout ça ?' s'étonna Miranda.

'Je ne sais pas' répondit Samara 'par contre je sais une chose,' elle enleva sa tenue de Justicière et fut entourée d'une aura bleutée. 'On peut faire des trucs incroyables avec assez de pouvoir biotique. Par exemple allonger le pénis des hommes'

Elle se concentra et prit le pénis de Shepard entre ses mains qui se mit à grandir. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes il était passé de 25 à 35 centimètres et avait doublé sa largeur. De plus il était à présent aussi dur que du bois.

'Shepard, je vais vous donner la meilleure pipe de toute votre vie, vous faire jouir et après ça vous allez nous faire jouir chacune au moins deux fois. C'est compris ?'

'Oui.'

Samara enfourna la bite de John toute entière dans sa bouche et se mit à la sucer, alternant un rythme frénétique avec une lenteur langoureuse pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ses testicules avec une de ses mains et doigtait avec l'autre. John n'en pouvait plus de cette attente à chaque fois qu'il se sentait sur le point d'éjaculer, Samara ralentissait, s'arrêtait presque, et ne reprenait sa vitesse normale que lorsque l'envie de jouir disparaissait. De plus, l'intérieur de sa bouche était tellement humide et agréable qu'il se serait cru dans un vagin.

Pendant ce temps, Samantha et Miranda s'embrassaient goulument tout en se doigtant l'une l'autre. Toutes les dix secondes, elles ressortaient leurs doigts et les léchaient tour à tour. Ashley, quant à elle, ne quittait pas John des yeux, s'était adossée au mur et se masturbait au même rythme que Samara suçait Shepard.

Au bout de deux minutes, tous éjaculèrent en même temps. Samara, sans laisser à John le temps de reprendre ses esprits, avait enfourchée son membre recouvert de sa salive et le chevauchait à un rythme effréné. La vue de ses seins qui se balançaient de haut en bas accroissait l'excitation de John qui dit difficilement.

'Je suis censé te faire jouir deux fois ?'

'Bon courage' répondit Samara 'Je baise des Krogans depuis plus de 500 ans et presque aucun n'a pu me faire jouir sans que je ne me force un peu. Ca m'étonnerait que tu y arr. OOOOOh, continue, continue !'

'Aucun de ses Krogans n'était moi.'

10 minutes plus tard, Samara jouissa avec une force qui la fit décoller du membre de John. Toute essoufflée, elle rampa jusqu'à son visage et mit sa chatte juste au dessus de sa bouche pendant que Samantha se mettait juste au-dessus de son membre toujours aussi dur. Samantha s'enfonça son pénis pendant qu'il enfouissait sa langue dans l'intimité de l'asari qui se pencha en avant et se mit à sucer ardemment les seins de Samantha qui gémit de plus en plus fort jusqu'à n'emmètre plus que des cris de plaisirs inarticulés. Les deux femmes jouirent en même temps. Samara roula sur le lit, pantelante et essoufflée. John se leva, toujours avec Samantha avec son pénis enfoncé entièrement dans son vagin. Il marcha jusqu'à la table, la posa à plat ventre dessus et entama une série de coups de reins puissants. Il sentait le vagin de Samantha se resserrer autour de son pénis. Il sentit même qu'il en touchait le bout. Petit à petit, l'intérieur de Samantha s'accommoda à la taille de son pénis et il sentit d'intenses vagues de plaisir l'atteindre. Samantha, elle, ne criait plus que des sons inarticulés entrecoupés de demande qu'il n'arrête surtout pas. Au bout de cinq minutes, Samantha jouissa et John se retira d'elle, la laissant complètement vidée de son énergie sur la table.

Il se tourna vers Miranda et Ashley qui le regardaient toutes deux avec avidité.

'Le meilleur pour la fin.' Commença-t-il 'Allongez-vous l'une sur l'autre, ventre contre ventre.'

Les deux filles s'exécutèrent, indécises. John regarda leurs intimités qui se touchaient, les faisant frissonner de plaisir. John hésitait, ne sachant laquelle des deux pénétrer. Il trouva la solution.

Miranda et Ashley tressaillirent quand elles sentirent le pénis de Shepard se frotter contre leur chatte à toutes deux sans les pénétrer ni l'une ni l'autre.

'John, arrête de nous faire attendre et enfonce-nous !' dirent-elles au bout d'une minute d'attente fébrile.

'D'accord, d'accord'

John rentra en Ashley tout en enfonçant trois doigts dans le vagin de Miranda et entama un va-et-vient effréné. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, Ashley et Miranda joignirent leurs bouches et s'embrassèrent, mettant fin aux cris de plaisir des deux femmes en les remplaçant par des grognements.

Lorsqu'elles jouirent toutes deux, elles inversèrent leurs positions et John enfonça son pénis dans celle des deux qui ne l'avaient pas encore eu et ils recommencèrent.

Lorsqu'elles jouirent de nouveau, John se retira, s'allongea sur son lit et reprit son souffle.

Une minute après, les quatre filles se levèrent et s'approchèrent de lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot, Samantha s'allongea sur lui, Samara s'agenouilla devant lui et Ashley et Miranda sur les côtés. Chacune d'entre elles approchant ses seins les plus près du membre toujours dur de John. Samantha commença, pendant que John lui suçotait le clitoris, à enfouir sa bite entre ses seins et à la malaxer. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle la retira et la passa à Miranda qui fit de même, puis ce fut le tour d'Ashley et enfin de Samara.

John éjacula une dernière fois, les aspergeant toutes en même temps. Elles récoltèrent le sperme sur leur doigts, se les léchant les unes des autres avant de s'effondrer à ses côtés et de s'endormir.

'Les filles' dit Ashley 'Faut qu'on pense à le refaire.'

'Oui' acquiesça Miranda

'Bien sûr ' répondit Samantha

'Quand vous voulez' dit Samara

Shepard, juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, pensa que l'asari au Purgatoire n'avait pas menti et qu'il retournerait lui acheter plusieurs bidons de ce parfum dès que possible.


End file.
